


family drama

by elphabun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, all you need to know, the senju are a witch clan, the uchiha are a vampire clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: For Prompt 5 of Sumigakure's 2017 Halloween list: "Urban Fantasy".Madara finds out a secret of his brother's that he'd really rather not deal with.





	family drama

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this like, September 2016 and it's been hiding in my drafts doc since. I dredged it up when I read the prompt list and realized "hey, I think I have something that fits this. . ."
> 
> Also beware the many ellipses throughout this. Idk why I started using so many, but like commas, I can't help it.

“Where were you?” Madara demands of Izuna as soon as his brother walks in the door. He's been gone since late last night and Madara's been  _ worried, _ damn it.

 

Izuna shuffles his feet and has on that stupid baby bat expression that isn't fooling Madara anymore (okay, he's cooing a bit inside, but not enough to let Izuna’s disappearance slide).

 

“I was just out walking around, thinking,” Izuna says. Madara's not buying it at all.

 

He bares his fangs and hisses, “Izuna, no one knew where you were. You could have been killed and  _ no one would have known. _ ” 

 

It's probably not normal to be this protective of one’s younger brother, but Madara's already lost three and he'll be damned if he loses his last. Izuna’s face falls and he looks so guilty and ashamed that Madara almost considers dropping the topic with a warning and a fight. Almost. 

 

“So?” He asks, crossing his arms. “Where were you? And don't lie, I know your tells.” 

 

Izuna looks away and grimaces. “Promise you won't be mad?” He asks in a subdued, hesitant voice. 

 

Madara is struck with the thought that this may be more serious than he had originally thought. Did Izuna get into a fight with another clan member? (Easily fixed, unless the other vampire died, and even then Madara is the clan head and nepotism has its benefits.) Did he sire a new vampire? (And oh no, that wouldn't be good, but he could contain the fallout and, ah, deal with the situation as needed.) Did he kill someone important? (The worst of all possibilities, Madara doesn't want a war but for his brother's safety he will go to any lengths.)

 

“No matter what you've done, I will always love and support you,” Madara says in his serious tone of voice that he tends to save for bad situations. This seems to be shaping up to be one.

 

Izuna obviously recognizes the tone and he straightens himself up. “I've been seeing this girl,” he starts, and Madara's brain functions take a nosedive. 

 

Oh no. It's even worse than what he'd considered. His baby brother is  _ in love _ .  _ This is unacceptable, _ Madara thinks. He’s still trying to process this new blindsiding piece of information and he almost misses what Izuna says next. 

 

“Her name is Touka Senju.” 

 

Oh  _ hell no _ . No no no. This is not happening. Madara refuses to accept this reality, where his brother is apparently  _ in love _ with a  _ Senju _ . He can't handle this right now.

 

“Izuna,” he says wildly and out of breath, “I love you. We will talk about this later.” And he turns into a bat and takes off down the underground corridors, leaving Izuna yelling in confusion behind him. 

 

He zips through the maze of stone and granite and ends up on the surface. It's late at night, the sun at least an hour away from rising, and Madara doesn't know what else to do but fly to the river. He lands in a tree and huddles under a large canopy of leaves, taking advantage of this peaceful atmosphere to stop and really think about Izuna’s actions. 

 

A Senju. The Uchiha haven't been at war with them for almost 20 years now, but old wounds still fester within the clan and Madara himself. Really, Madara could get over it in time. He and Hashirama still talk sometimes, but the rest of the Uchiha aren’t as fond of the Senju as Madara. 

 

Do any of the Senju know about Izuna and this Touka? He really doesn’t want to ask Hashirama since that’ll turn into a whole dramatic thing, but who else?

 

He looks out over the river with a sinking dread. He knows exactly who he needs to talk to.

 

* * *

Tobirama groans when he feels who exactly is outside of his door at three in the morning. He debates with himself whether he should answer and get an explanation or just go back to sleep and leave asshole vampires for the morning. He’s partial to the second option, honestly, but he knows that Madara will just stand there all night and then he'd be a bat giving Tobirama that wounded kitten look when Tobirama opens the door.

 

So he groans and shoves himself out of bed, then drags himself to the living room. “What?” Tobirama growls after swinging the door open with force enough that would break it if it weren’t warded.

 

Madara is standing there clutching the doorframe, with a wild look on his face not unlike that of a man possessed (familiarity with this look is gained from years of banishings and containments, Tobirama being the go-to witch for dealing with spirits and demons).

 

Tobirama raises an eyebrow. “Yes?” He asks in an unimpressed tone. 

 

Wouldn't want the vampire to feel welcome after all. Then he'll just keep showing up, like an unwanted stray. (Tobirama ignores the thought that Madara has been turning up on his doorstep for years, so he already is a stray that Tobirama continues to let in.)

 

Madara opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it, obviously struggling for words. Tobirama’s other eyebrow goes up. That's uncharacteristic; normally Madara is loud and belligerently yelling at everyone. 

 

Tobirama is about to close the door in Madara’s face when the vampire whispers, “Izuna’s dating a Senju.” That's news. And entirely unexpected.

 

Tobirama narrows his eyes. “Who?” He asks, wanting the details. If it's a minor clan member then it would be easy enough hide, and Tobirama could force them to break it off. If not—

 

“Touka Senju.”

 

That. . . is not good. The Uchiha heir and the Senju secondary heir?  _ Izuna _ and  _ Touka _ ? Together? 

 

“That’s my cousin,” Tobirama says, and watches Madara’s eyes widen comically.

 

“Your… cousin?” Madara almost squeaks.

 

Tobirama nods. “She’s third in line for leadership of the family.”

 

He’s treated to the sight of Madara’s bloodless face somehow getting paler. It’s a small comfort in the face of this mess, but it is a comfort indeed.

 

“How did they even  _ meet? _ ” Madara asks plaintively.

 

That’s a good question. Tobirama shrugs. 

 

Madara frowns, his face turning calculating. “You know, we could make this work,” he says. “If we try really hard.”

 

Tobirama narrows his eyes. They could… if he managed to shut the Senju elders up. Hashirama will definitely be supportive, and with Hashirama so will most of the family. The other naysayers will follow the elders, tying loose ends up.

 

“It  _ would _ strengthen the relationship between our clans,” Tobirama concedes.

 

And really, if Touka found someone who she likes and is supportive of her murderous tendencies, who is he to stand in her way?

 

“I’ll talk to my elders,” Madara says.

 

Tobirama nods. “And I’ll talk to mine.”

 

There’s an awkward pause, with Madara hovering at the door frame. He opens his mouth and then shuts it. Tobirama would shut the door but he hesitates.

 

“Yes?” He asks. What else does Madara want?

 

“We should have dinner,” Madara rushes the words out.

 

. . . What?

 

Madara frowns. “I mean, us and Izuna and Touka. And Hashirama too, I guess. So we can figure out what to do and grill our family members on their secret relationship.”

 

Tobirama nods. “That sounds reasonable. Bring Izuna to Hashirama’s at seven tomorrow. It should be dark enough out for you.”

 

Tobirama almost thinks he saw Madara smile. 

 

“I’ll go,” Madara says, pointing behind him. “Good night.”

 

Tobirama watches him leave. Madara’s behavior was odd.  _ Oh well, _ he thinks, shutting the door and yawning. He’ll figure it out at dinner. 


End file.
